


Murdoc + Kidnapping Mac

by chloee03



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Found Family, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Slight torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: Mac and Jack thought it was just a simple mission, not realising that it was trap until it was too late.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing for Macgyver so I was a little worried about posting but here we are! Also I am very sorry about the poor title, I had no idea what to call it.
> 
> I have watched and loved this show since the very beginning so I thought it was time to write something. I was rewatching the show and was inspired by season 2 episode 4. However, this is some time after that episode as in this fic this is the second time Murdoc has kidnapped Mac. I hope you like it!

The op was in LA so it was rather easy, maybe a little too easy. Probably the most smooth sailing mission Mac and Jack had ever done. That’s when Mac should have realised that something wasn’t right, that it was all going too well. 

They were where exfil was supposed to be, waiting inside a building, they were early which usually didn’t happen. Jack could tell by Mac’s facial expression that he was concerned.

“You know they could just be late, Mac.” Jack suggests

Mac rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, turning his back to Jack. “Something isn’t right, maybe we should call Matty.” He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. As soon as they got to where exil was, comms went offline, maybe it was then that they should have realised that something was wrong.

“No signal” Jack looked at the zero bars on his phone, which he was surprised to be coming home with.

Just before Mac could speak, he heard a grunt from behind, he turned to see Jack on the ground with Murdoc standing over him and before he could do anything he felt a forceful blow to the back of his head. Murdoc’s hired help presumably.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke with a piercing headache, feeling dizzy and nauseous. The first thing he realises is that he is completely alone, Mac is nowhere to be seen. The second thing is that there are 3 guys in masks with bullet holes laying where Mac had originally been standing. And the last, Mac’s knife.

Jack gulps and tries to calm himself down, tries to stop himself from freaking out which is pretty hard since the guy he is supposed to protect is not there.

He goes outside and finds a trail of tire tracks on the dirt leading away from the building they were in but stopping abruptly at the start of a road, the same tire tracks as the hired car they used to get there.

Mac’s gone.

He got his phone out of his pocket to find that his phone has service, full bars, which probably meant that comms were now working. He turned his comms on. 

“Riley? Matty? Bozer? Anyone there?” Jack's tremulous voice squeaked, he was sick with worry.

“We’re here Jack, Do you want me to send exfil-” 

Before Riley can finish, Jack interrupts her. “We were waiting on exfil, you sent us the coordinations” Jack was confused.

“What are you talking about Jack? We were getting worried because we hadn’t heard from either of you, we didn’t send exfil.” Matty spoke

“It was a trap” Jack whispered, more talking to himself. 

“What was a trap? Jack, What’s wrong? Where’s Mac?” Bozer answered

“Mac’s gone, someone took him, I woke up with a headache and there’s bodies here with masks, they look like henchmen. Mac’s knife is left here too. I hate to say it but I think it’s..

“Murdoc” Jack, Riley, Bozer and Matty all say at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac woke to the sound of someone whistling, even though he was extremely disoriented he knew exactly who it was.

He tried to move but realised he was tied down on a chair, he rolled his head over to see an IV sticking out of his hand. He was moving, trying to find a way to get himself loose.

“Oh no Macgyver, trust me, you won’t be getting away this time.” Murdoc says

Murdocs unexpected voice sent a ripple of unease up Mac’s spine, not realising Murdoc had even entered the room being too busy trying to find a way to get loose.

Mac looked up, seeing Murdoc’s creepy smile. Murdoc gave a little wave as Mac let out a shaky breath.

“Now then, shall we have some fun? I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Murdoc grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was back in the Phoenix, knowing that if it was Murdoc then they could be anywhere, he could do more at the Phoenix than staying where Mac was taken. They were all sitting in the war room, going over how it happened for the 100th time.

Bozer stood up, his best friend was missing and he couldn’t do anything to help him. “The thought of Murdoc having Mac again is sending chills through me, he isn’t going to let him get away this time”

They all looked to the floor thinking about the last time this happened, how he saved himself. Bozer was right, Murdoc wouldn’t let him get away this time.

“I want eyes on every vehicle in the last five hours, every traffic camera. Nothing gets overlooked” Matty commanded.

Riley was looking at footage from cameras nearby the building and checking if she could figure out where the car could have gone, Jack was sitting in silence, going over everything in his head trying to work out if there was anything differently he could have done. Matty could see this, she could see his brain working in overdrive. Jack refused to be looked over by medical professions and she could tell that he was in pain, not that he would admit it.

“Anything yet, Riley? Please tell me you have something. Please.” Jack was pleading for answers, anything to help find his boy

“Jack. There is alot to go through, I’m trying my hardest. I’m going as fast as I possibly can.” Riley wanted to find Mac just as much as Jack did

“Please, Riley. Just please go faster.” Jack wasn't meaning to snap, he just wanted to find him, He placed his head in his hands.

“Jack.” Matty walked towards him, “None of this is on you.” She knew what he was thinking.

Jack shook his head, “I'm supposed to protect him, I was right there! If it’s not my fault, then who's fault is it? I should have done something, anything to protect him.”

“Not yours! You were unconscious, there was nothing you could have done. This is on Murdoc, no one else Jack.” Matty snapped, she wasn’t having Jack blame himself.

Before Jack could disagree, Riley spoke.

“I’ve got something, I have the car you and Mac hired leading to an abandoned building. I think it’s a warehouse.”

Jack shot up, grabbing his gun.

“Send me the location.” Jack put his gun behind his back

“Jack we don’t even know if they’re still there, or if it even is them.” Matty stopped him from rushing out the door

“It’s Mac, Matty. We have to try anything we can to get him back.” Jack pleaded, not that he was asking for permission.

“Well then, you can’t go alone” Bozer walked towards Jack

“Bozer-”

Before Jack could continue, Bozer interrupted.

“I’m coming. Mac’s my best friend, so I’m coming whether you like it or not.”

“Fine. Stay behind me, I can’t get Mac out if I’m trying to protect your skinny ass.” Jack headed out the door, leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Murdoc walked over to Mac, dragging a chair with him.

“What do you want, Murdoc?” Mac spoke with a croaky voice, trying to stay conscious, the IV bag on the pole making him delirious.

Murdoc grins “What do you think, Macgyver? You of course.”

Darting his eyes over the room he’s in, his eyes lock on to the folding table with medical equipment, surgical instruments. Murdoc’s ‘toys’.

Mac starts to feel panic rise in his chest, making it harder to breathe. He tugs at the ties on his wrists and ankles, harder and harder while Murdoc laughs. Mac realises that he isn’t going anywhere, so he gives up for now.

“You aren’t getting away this time. I’m so excited to show you my toys! You never got to see them last time, so I guess we’ll just have to make up for that. Won’t we, Macgyver?” Murdoc stands up from the chair he dragged over, making his way over to the table.

Mac’s heart starts to beat faster and faster as he watches Murdoc trace his fingers over all of the tools, stopping at the mallet.

“Oh I love this one!”

“First things first. How could you possibly escape if you can’t use your hands?” Murdoc picks the mallet hammer up and walks back over to Mac

Mac looked into Murdoc’s eyes, which were filled with excitement.

“Murdoc. Please.” Mac’s heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would burst out of his chest, he never wanted for Murdoc to see him scared. But he was petrified.

“Sorry Macgyver. I can’t take any chances.” Murdoc gave an apology, not that he meant it of course.

Murdoc swung the hammer back, slamming it down right onto Mac’s hand. Mac tried his hardest not to make a sound, trying not to give Murdoc the satisfaction but he couldn’t stop the bloodcurdling scream that escaped his mouth. Mac passed out from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bozer and Jack just got back to the phoenix after hitting a dead end with the warehouse.

“Riley. Please tell me it isn’t up to Mac again to get out.” Jack sat across from Riley

“I have a facial recognition programme running on security cameras near the building you and Bozer were at, trying to find where he went but nothing yet. We’ll find him Jack.”

Jack didn’t look convinced but he had hope that this would work, that they would get him back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mac woke up with a sharp pain in his hand.

“Ah, you’re awake! Ready for some more fun? Murdoc had been waiting for Macgyver to open his eyes for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mac was taken 2 days ago but those two days had felt like a lifetime. Jack’s mind was spinning, thinking of everything that Murdoc could be doing to Mac right now. He wanted nothing more than to have him home safe.

They had all stayed at the phoenix not wanting to leave without Mac. Bozer getting coffee every couple of hours, trying to feel as though he was doing something. Jack staying ready for whenever Mac needs him and Riley staying by the laptop while searching for any sightings for Murdoc. It had been like this for 24 hours and just when they thought all hope was lost, Riley shot up shouting those 3 words they had been waiting to hear for two days.

“I found Mac.”


	3. Chapter 3

It could have been another trap, was Murdoc dumb enought to let himself get caught? Jack didn’t know the answer but frankly he didn’t care right now. If there was even a 1% chance that Mac was there, he was taking it.

“Jack, go get our boy.” Matty ordered

“Yes, m’am.” Jack shouted as he was running out of the war room

Jack and the tac team made their way to the location leaving Bozer, Riley and Matty in the war room watching from afar.

“Are you sure this is it, Riley?” Jack asked through comms, hoping this wasn’t another dead end

“You should be right there, Jack.” Riley was able to find the car they had switched to, identifying the car from a traffic camera 10 miles from the abandoned warehouse they had previously searched. Riley was good, no she was the best. If anyone could find Mac it was her.

Jack walked into the building, it was quiet. Well it was until they heard the motor of a car roar. A car, the same car Murdoc had used to get there to be specific drove right towards Jack so fast that had barely enough time to dive out of the way. Jack shot to his feet, drawing out his gun firing two shots. 

“Murdoc! Go follow him!” Jack shouted to his team before running further inside the building to find Mac.

Jack spoke into comms, “Get an ambulance here now!”

Matty quickly answered back, “Already on it’s way Jack.”

Jack found stairs leading down under the building, almost like a basement. He had never ran so fast in his life, praying to himself he was going to find Mac alive.

Mac’s face was covered in blood, most likely from the knock to the head when he was taken, His hand was really messed up, his other arm covered in bruises and dried up blood from an IV that was still in. He was being held up by zip ties, tying him to a chair. 

“I’ve got him, I’ve got him” Jack yelled into his comms, running towards his partner.

Breaking his hands and legs free, being careful of his broken hand. Mac slumped forward, still unconscious.

“Mac! Mac, please wake up buddy.” Jack was pleading for the younger man to wake

“The ambulance is outside, Jack. Is he okay?” Matty’s voice contained an unusual amount of emotion, she was beyond worried.

“I think so, I think so, Mac, come on.” 

Mac was laying on the cold, concrete floor. Jack’s hand was shaking, and after trying to feel a pulse for what felt like minutes but was only seconds he felt a slow but steady thump under his fingers.

“He has a pulse, he’s okay!” Jack wasn’t sure if it was the team or himself he was trying to convince.  
The paramedics came running in, taking over, pushing Jack to the side. Jack let them do their job.

“Stay with him Jack. We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Matty said with a soft voice

“Don’t worry Matty, I’m never letting him out of my sight again.” 

The paramedics got Mac into the ambulance with Jack beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac had gotten to the hospital and immediately rushed into surgery for his hand. He has a compound fracture that had caused part of his bone to protrude through his skin which lead him to have severe blood loss. Which is why he was found unconscious well that and the serious knock to the head.

It had been awhile since the surgery finished, so Jack was sitting on the chair next to Mac’s bed, almost asleep. The nurses tried to kick him out but he wasn’t budging.

Even Matty had no luck convincing him to go home and no one could disobey ‘Matty the hun’ but when it came to Mac, no one could tell Jack what to do. Jack’s place was with Mac, always.

Finally, after what felt like days, Mac began to slowly open his eyes. Jack immediately sat up straight, pulling himself closer to Mac’s bed grabbing Mac’s uninjured hand. Letting him know he was there and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Hey, bud. How ya feelin’? Jack asked

“I’ve been better.” Mac smiled, his voice sounding strained.

Jack gives Mac a node, while still holding Mac’s hand. Mac looked over to his injured hand, with a worried look across his face.

“Your hand is going to be okay, some physical therapy to restore movement or something along those lines and you’ll be good as new. The doctor said some other stuff that I didn’t really understand but the good news is that everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Jack gave Mac a comforting smile, letting go of Mac’s hand.

Mac smiled back, “You always keep your promises.”

“Always, kid.”

“Where is everyone?” Mac looked around the room then back to Jack

Just as Jack was about to reply, he was cut off.

“Hey, blondie. How are you feeling?” Matty walked in with a small smile towards Mac, Bozer and Riley following behind offering a similar smile. Riley walked over and gave Mac a hug being careful of his hand. 

“Just a little banged up, but i’ll be fine” Mac answered honestly.

“Good, I can’t have my best agent out of commission” 

Mac, Riley and Bozer let out a small laugh while Jack turned to his boss with an offended look on his face.

There was a small silence before Mac asked what Jack had been expecting but didn’t really want to answer. He didn’t want to tell him that he lost Murdoc.

“Murdoc?” Mac looked up, looking at his team

Jack was about to answer but stopped unsure of what to tell him, he looked at Matty with a look on his face suggesting to her that she should be the one to respond. But before any of them could say anything, Mac answered for them.

“He got away didn’t he?” Mac asked

“Yeah he did, bud. I’m sorry. Don’t worry I won't let you out of my sight, he isn’t getting you again.” Jack put his hand on Mac’s, lightly squeezing it.

Mac nodded, “Thanks, Jack.” 

“That goes for us as well, Mac” Bozer adds in

“Exactly, you’re stuck with us” Riley says before bringing a chair over to sit next to Mac’s bed.

“We’re your family blondie. We aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, you’re safe. You can sleep” Matty says, noticing how Mac’s eyes were beginning to become heavy.

After fighting to stay awake, scared of Murdoc coming back, Mac closed his eyes knowing he has his family to protect him. Yes it may be a little dysfunctional but it’s his, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you again for reading, I think the ending seems a little abrupt but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I apologise for any mistakes, they are all mine. Let me know what you think. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (again)! I'm not sure how I feel about this fic but I decided to post it anyway. I really love Mac and Jack's friendship/bromance, I miss it so much! Sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
